


Addition

by WinJennster



Series: Painted Angels 'verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Timestamp, foster children, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little timestamp about Dean, Cas, and kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addition

The first foster child they take in is Kevan Jameson. He’s a sweet two year old whose mother was in a car accident and doesn’t have any surviving relatives to care for the little guy.

Dean, of course, falls head over heels for their tiny charge. Cas comes home one day to find both of them in the middle of the engine bay, covered in paint, making hand and foot prints all over a canvas laying in the middle of the floor. Kevan’s high pitched squeals of laughter are almost as beautiful to his ears as Dean’s deeper voiced chuckles.

Six weeks later, and Dean’s almost inconsolable when the mother recovers enough to care for her son again.

Their next child is actually two children - twin girls, Alaina and Aaliyah - taken out of an abusive home. Absent mom, drug addled stepfather - it’s the stuff of nightmares.

The girls are four and a half and silent. They don’t speak, not even to each other, and it strikes a chord with Dean that Cas doesn’t understand - until a phone conversation with Sam reveals that Dean didn’t speak for almost a year after his own mother’s death.

His husband is taken with them. They’re beautiful; big brown eyes and smooth dark skin; and they cling to Dean every waking moment. He’s gone on both of them, and makes it clear to Cas that he wants them to stay.

Six months later, they’re talking and giggling, and pinning art projects to the fridge.

When the grandmother takes them home, Dean is depressed for two months. He keeps every little painting they made.

Two years pass, and Cas watches helplessly as Dean gets attached to child after child - but they all leave in the end. He thinks maybe he should suggest to Dean that they stop fostering and maybe look for a surrogate instead - but Dean is adamant that they help a child that needs help.

In January, a green-eyed boy named David Carter comes to stay.

He’s sixteen, angry at the world, and runs away twice in the first week. In the second week, he attempts to hot wire and steal the Impala. In the third week, he runs away and comes home drunk. Fourth week, he takes a bowie knife to one of Dean’s paintings. Fifth week, Dean finds him in the bathroom, shaving his red hair down to the scalp. Sixth week, after every attempt to get Dean and Cas to send him back has failed, he finally breaks down in Dean’s arms and opens up about everything.

He’s the first.

The first child Dean and Cas adopt.

And six years later, when David Novak-Winchester graduates from Hopkins Summa Cum Laude, his dads and his four and six year old sisters, are in the audience, cheering as loudly as possible.

  
  



End file.
